When air conditioner operations are changed (e.g., from full operation of compressors to partial operation of compressor(s) and/or from off to full operation of compressors) refrigerant may collect in a portion of the air conditioner. The accumulation of refrigerant may cause the pressure in the air conditioner or portions thereof to spike, for example, during the current operation or at the beginning of the next operation.